1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping devices, and particularly to a clamping device capable of compensating for a tolerance of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
In automatic assembly of electronic components, a clamping device may clamp a first workpiece to be assembled to a second workpiece. However, a tolerance or a deformation of the first or second workpiece may lead to a deviation of clamping and assembling of the first workpiece to the second workpiece.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.